


Akaashi's birthday bliss

by Misaki_0415



Series: Days of Bliss: Eternity [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5/12, Bokuaka-Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Hugs, I love these two baebies with all my heart qwq, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, happy birthday akaashi, much love much fluff uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415
Summary: To my beloved Keiji,Happy birthday~ \( > w < )/Lots of love and kisses <3,Kou
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Days of Bliss: Eternity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TofuRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuRamen/gifts).



> (Happy birthday to Fukurodani's pretty setter! The second chapter is a little something I drew for Akaashi's birthday uwu)

“...Yes, I would like to take a day off. Something came up—I'm really sorry about that...yes...”

Bokuto tried to keep his eyes opened as his vision of Akaashi sitting on the side of the bed blurred and focused unsteadily. Akaashi was on the phone with Tenma, his coworker at the company, talking with a blank expression as he tried to keep his voice low. Yet the hushed surroundings weren’t at his advantage at all—every word was audible with clarity.

“Kei...ji...” Bokuto reached out sluggishly, his movements a lot slower than usual. Akaashi turned around and clasped Bokuto’s hand in his as he continued to speak.

“Yes, I’ve already finished the article—I’ll forward it to you later.” Akaashi continued as his lips curled up to a tiny reassuring smile as if responding ‘I’m here’, his hand trailing down to caress Bokuto’s cheek after reaching out to stroke his forehead. “Of course...thank you, Tenma. Please help me tell the boss when he’s in.” 

Akaashi hung up and looked at Bokuto, who was struggling to get up. 

“Kou, lie down. What are you doing?”

“I’m fine, I swear—” Bokuto gritted his teeth as he managed to sit up and moved towards the side of the bed. However, his body said so otherwise—as he tried to get off the bed, his dizziness threw him off balance, nearly throwing him out of bed as well. Akaashi reached out in time to catch Bokuto and gently helped him back in bed.

“Stay here. I’ll be home soon—I’ll be going out for a bit to do some shopping.” Akaashi pulls the sheets over Bokuto and kisses him lightly on the forehead. Bokuto pouts and tugs on Akaashi’s hand, his voice nearly a whisper.

“But...today’s your birthday. You’re supposed to sit back and relax...”

Akaashi smiled and ruffled Bokuto’s hair as he shook his head gently.

“Just get some rest. I’ll be back soon.”

Bokuto tossed and turned as he sulked. Why, of all days in the calendar, does he have to get sick today? Although Akaashi still had to go to work, he had promised Bokuto to finish up earlier so they can celebrate his birthday together. Yet instead of the celebration they had originally planned, Akaashi had to take care of Bokuto because of this very sudden and unwelcomed flu. 

Bokuto grimaced as a throbbing headache crept in, striping his ability to think properly. He shut his eyes tight trying to fall asleep—trying to chase away the pitiful state he’s in right now. 

_Please take away my headache and sluggishness...I want to celebrate Keiji’s birthday with him properly..._

Akaashi had been calling him his pet name more and more often only sometimes switching to ‘Bokuto san’ out of habit—and that made him really happy. He wanted to make Akaashi happy too, and he wanted to make his birthday extra special. He wanted to see Akaashi smile—the familiar, genuine loving smile he had reserved for Bokuto specially. But—

_Click._

Bokuto stirred slightly as he heard the door open and shut with a soft click. Soft footsteps echoed in the surroundings, clearly heading for the bedroom. The door creaked softly as it opened, allowing Akaashi to slip in and tiptoe across the room. The sheets which Akaashi had pulled over Bokuto before he left, were now neglected and draped over Bokuto’s legs carelessly from his tossing and turning. Akaashi pulled the sheets over Bokuto’s shoulders again and leaned in, his lips grazing Bokuto’s before he quietly slipped out of the room. 

...

_Nngh...how long have I been asleep for...? ...At least my headache is gone..._

“Kou?”

Bokuto’s eyes fluttered open and greeted Akaashi’s gaze, who was sitting by the bed with a bowl of congee on the bedside table. 

“Feeling better?” 

Akaashi reached out to cup Bokuto’s cheeks, who nuzzled his hand in response.

“Mmhmm.”

“Open up—” Akaashi scooped up a spoonful of congee and held it out to Bokuto, who gulped it readily. One spoonful after another, Akaashi fed him slowly until the bowl of congee was finished. Bokuto licked his lips in satisfaction—nothing could beat Akaashi’s cooking.

“Here, I got some medicine from the pharmacy too.” Akaashi gestured to the other bowl on the bedside table. Bokuto blinked a few times before turning his head away unwillingly. Akaashi sighed and ruffled Bokuto’s tousled silvery grey hair. Bokuto slowly turned his head back and gave the bowl of medicine a long, hard stare. As if surrendering, his shoulders drooped and held out both of his hands. 

_I can do this, i can do this—_

Bokuto grimaced and flinched as he forced the medicine down his throat. If there was one thing he absolutely hated, it would be the taste of medicine. But if it was for a faster recovery, he had no reason to _not_ make an exception.

‘Ding Dong~'

“Get some sleep, okay? I’ll go get the door.” Akaashi patted Bokuto’s head and tucked him in. Bokuto nodded, and slowly returned to his slumber. 

Akaashi opened the door and was greeted by four familiar figures—an exceptionally tall figure sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Happy birthday~!” 

“Shh,” Akaashi frantically shushed the group of energetic bunch. “Bokuto san is sleeping—please soften your voices.”

“I just want to go home to complete the final level...” Kenma mumbled wearily. “why did we have to walk all the way here...”

“Kenma, you were the one who suggested we bring the fruit basket—”

“Shut up.” Kenma glared at Kuroo and muttered under his breath.

“Please come in...” Akaashi opened the door wider as he let them in, pointing at the fruit basket Kuroo was holding with a puzzled gaze. “Are you going to visit someone later?” 

“Oh no, this is for Bokuto. We thought we’d visit him as well since we planned to come over to wish you a happy birthday and drop off your gifts.” Kuroo explained as he held the fruit basket up.

“...? But...how did you—”

“Bokuto called us by accident this morning—I think he meant to call you, but instead he dialed Kuroo’s number and stuttered ‘Keiji’ in a very sluggish and half—asleep voice.” Kenma quietly explained.

“He also groaned about his flu and whined for you to go home faster—”

Their explanation sent a bright shade of blush spreading across Akaashi’s cheeks, who immediately covered his mouth with his arm. 

“I’m so sorry about that...” Akaashi apologized as the blush began to take over the tips of his ears as well. 

“A-Anyways, Akaashi san!” Lev grinned broadly as he broke the awkward atmosphere. “Me and Yaku san got you matching owl plushies—we thought you and Bokuto san can each have one to match.”

“And here are some eucalyptus scented candles for Bokuto. It's a popular addition to natural cold remedies known to treat the flu so I hope it'll help in some kind of way.” Yaku and Lev both handed a gift bag to Akaashi, who looked a bit at loss for words.

“Thank you, Lev and Yaku san. You two didn’t need to go through all this trouble.” Akaashi bowed in gratitude as he accepted the gift bags and set them on a nearby table.

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t troubling at all.” Yaku grinned and waved his hand dismissively.

“Here.” Kuroo reached inside his bag and handed a book to Akaashi. “I didn’t really know what to get you, so me and Kenma chipped in and got you this—”

“A book on how to tame owls?”

“He said it’ll be useful since you have a pet owl.” Kenma mumbled before Kuroo could say anything.

“O-Oh, thank you...” Akaashi averted his gaze awkwardly. As if in response, Kei hooted softly as he flapped his wings and landed on Akaashi’s outstretched hand. Except for Kuroo, the other three stifled their laughter. Kuroo scratched his head sheepishly—it seems like Kei was already very tame with or without the book.

“Can we see Bokuto san?” Lev asked after he was finished with laughing. 

“Stupid skyscraper! Akaashi said he’s sleeping, so it’s best we not disturb him!” Yaku bonked Lev on the head as he yelled while keeping his voice low.

“Ah...you’re right...”

“I’m sorry you guys had to come all this way...” Akaashi bowed with his head down apologetically. 

“It’s okay, Akaashi! Just tell Bokuto we said hi, and we hope he gets better.” Kuroo laughed and patted Akaashi’s shoulder. “It’s getting late anyways, so we’ll be heading back.”

“Yeah! We need to go back to feed our cat Yoku too.” Lev chimed in. “We’ll come visit another time!”

“Okay, I’ll tell Bokuto san you guys said hi. Please be careful on your way home.” Akaashi smiled and waved as he saw them off at the door. After closing the door, he quietly shuffled back to the bedroom. 

“Keiji? I think I’m hallucinating...I heard Kuroo and Lev talking...”

“No, you weren’t hallucinating.” Akaashi rushed over when he saw Bokuto rising up from his slumber and gently placed his hand on Bokuto’s back, helping him up. “Did they wake you?”

“Nope. I feel a lot better now, so I thought I’d get up and stretch a bit.”

“Are you sure you’re all better? Don’t push yourself, Kou...”

“I’m all better, I promise!” Bokuto leaned in and gave Akaashi a smooch on the cheek. “More importantly, come with me! I have something for you!”

“Wait, Kou, slow down—!”

Akaashi chuckled softly as Bokuto dragged him out to the living room and led him to the sofa.

“Wait here for a bit!” Bokuto said as he headed for the kitchen. “And close your eyes!”

Akaashi had a puzzled look on his face, but he did as told and closed his eyes. He heard the fridge door open then close, followed by a series of footsteps gradually getting louder.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Keiji~”

Akaashi opened his eyes upon hearing a familiar husky voice singing ‘Happy Birthday’. Bokuto was walking up to Akaashi with a slightly misshaped owl cake in hand, singing as he set the cake on the table. Akaashi’s lips curled up to an adoring smile, narrowing his eyes in affection. 

“Happy birthday, Keiji! I know it doesn’t look perfect—I tried really hard to shape it, but it just won’t come together properly...”

“It’s okay, Kou. I’m really happy.” Akaashi turned to Bokuto, who was sitting next to him, and reached out to hug him. “Thank you.”

“Go ahead and take a bite!” Bokuto cut a slice and handed the plate to Akaashi. Akaashi swiftly took a bite—his eyes lighting up in response. The cream melted with the soft, fluffy sensation of the cake perfectly, and the icing wasn’t too bland nor too sweet. The silky smooth texture of the cream accompanied by the aroma or fresh mango slices—Akaashi readily took another bite.

“Is it good?” Bokuto asked timidly. He let out a relieved smile when he saw Akaashi nod eagerly. 

“Let me have a taste—”

Bokuto leaned in and licked the icing off Akaashi’s lips, catching Akaashi by surprise. Akaashi widened his eyes as Bokuto reached out and wrapped his arms around him, further closing in to kiss him on the lips. The cream melted almost instantly at the heat of the kiss they shared in the dimly lit surroundings, completely ignorant of the chilly winter air. Bokuto ran his fingers through Akaashi’s inky locks and sneaked a glance at his now flushed cheeks.

“Keiji, you’re so adorable...”

Bokuto gently tapped Akaashi’s forehead with his and whispered lovingly, watching as the shade of blush on Akaashi’s cheeks deepen. Akaashi averted his gaze, not even bothering to hide his flushed cheeks now. Bokuto stifled a laugh and reached out, his fingers gently grazing Akaashi’s cheek as he did so. He pulled back his hand and uncurled his fingers to reveal a small wooden charm laying on his palm.

“When did you—?” Akaashi opened his mouth in surprise before realizing Bokuto had tucked it behind his ear when he was kissing him. Bokuto smiled and put the charm in Akaashi’s hand, who held it up to admire it. It was small piece of wood carved to resemble onigiri, Akaashi’s favourite food. 

“I actually had a bit help from Yaku since I get impatient easily with this kind of crafts.” Bokuto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. 

“Thank you, Kou. I’ll bring it with me wherever I go.” Akaashi kissed Bokuto on the forehead and smiled softly. However, his smile quickly disappeared as Bokuto gave him a crooked smile in response before slumping into Akaashi’s arms.

“K-Kou?!”

“I’m fine...” Bokuto rolled over to face Akaashi and rubbed his eyes. “I think I’m still a bit sluggish from my flu...”

Akaashi gave him a baffled look before flicking his forehead gently and teasingly, a perplexed smile forming on his face.

“Idiot...” Akaashi mumbled as he helped Bokuto to the bedroom. After tucking him in, Akaashi headed out to clean up and take a shower.

...

Akaashi gently blotted his hair with a towel and as he walked to the bedroom. He quietly slipped in through the door—and the sight of an empty bed crept into his vision.

“Hm? Kou—”

Akaashi left his sentence hanging in midair as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Bokuto nuzzled the nape of Akaashi’s neck, his silvery locks ticking his skin as he pressed his lips against his neck. Akaashi remained motionless as Bokuto swiftly scooped him up in his arms and gently let him down on the bed.

“Earlier...Were you faking it? When we were sitting on the sofa?” Akaashi poked Bokuto’s cheek playfully and asked.

“No, I do feel a bit sluggish...But somehow your shampoo revives me—”

Bokuto narrowed his eyes and pulls Akaashi in for a kiss. Gentle, light kisses rained on his skin—Bokuto smiled softly as his lips trailed along Akaashi’s neck and onto his shoulders. Suddenly as if in realization, Bokuto stopped and looked at Akaashi with his cheek on his chest.

“What’s the matter?” Akaashi ruffled Bokuto’s hair and cocked his head to the side.

“I just remembered I might pass the flu to you...” Bokuto pouted. “Sorry...”

Akaashi leaned in and kissed Bokuto gently on the lips. His newburg eyes only spoke of his love and affection for Bokuto as he led Bokuto to sit up only for him to gently push him down onto the mattress, staring into his luminous golden eyes as he remained on top of him.

“Then you better take full responsibility if I get sick.”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and toppled him, kissing him more hungrily and aggressively than before. His warmth, his eyes, his lips—every single part of Akaashi drove him crazy. Beneath his usual composure, Akaashi would only show this side of him to Bokuto. Eyes shut tight, his bewitching features were further highlighted under the azure moonlight; his tousled jet-black hair shifted along with his breathing, and his cheeks were dipped in the faintest hue of sakura.

_Absolutely mesmerizing._

They pulled apart and took shallow breaths, his gaze never leaving Akaashi. Beneath his long, seductive eyelashes, hid the most beguiling eyes of bluish-green—in its reflection showed traces of lovesick and affection. Akaashi reached out and nestled in Bokuto’s arms, enjoying the warmth of his lover and the desire they had for each other. Bokuto held Akaashi close to him and stroked his hair lovingly. Akaashi closed his eyes in serenity, the soft sensation resembled the embrace of a bed of roses, where scarlet petals would rain from above and flit about; then again it reminded him of the sandy shores, where the waves would creep up to him slowly and retreating again, and the rain would gently kiss his cheeks as he held up his hand to allow the raindrops trickle down this arm—

Then a jacket would be held above his arm, and Bokuto would be grinning at him as he continued to hold the jacket up to shelter Akaashi from the rain and get soaked. Selfless, willing to try—the man he fell in love with. Always smiling like there’s no end of the world even at the worst times, there was some kind of magic to his smile—Akaashi would feel at ease when he saw Bokuto smile, as if everything would be fine naturally. 

“Being loved by you is the best gift I can ever wish for.” Akaashi sighed as he nuzzled against Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto stared at him and giggled softly.

“I wish I could give you even more love...”

Bokuto whispered into the breeze as their lips found their way to each other again. Again and again, he would kiss him until he could fully understand how much he loved him; until the very last soul perished, until the very last breathing soul passes—

_I’ll never stop loving you. My love for you will only grow more and more day by day._

_My setter, my editor, my fiancee, my lover—_

_I love you with all I have, Keiji, I love you so so much—words can’t really express. I want to stay by your side forever, to hold your hand forever, to be in your arms forever—_

“Keiji?”

“Hm?” Akaashi nuzzled against his chest before looking up to meet Bokuto’s gaze.

Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s forehead softly and whispered into the hushed surroundings, stroking and further tousling his inky hair as he did so.

“I swear I’ll never leave your side—I’ll always hold your hand, and I’ll love you until my very last breath.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading until the very end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it; I really love these two so so much qwqq  
> Your support is greatly appreciated and means everything to me! It would be my utmost honour if this was to your liking and caught your interest ( > w <)


End file.
